


Gone

by Zeniyx



Series: Angst Filled Graveyard [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AJJAJAijq, Angst, How Do I Tag, I like how that's a tag LMAO, Implied Breakup, M/M, Pain, ok I shouldn't be laughing, this is just short and painful :'), whew Ash kinda fuvked up here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: arguments smh smh
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Angst Filled Graveyard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988206
Kudos: 22





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> for: satogou angst club (I broke some ppl with this one lmao)

“ **_I hate you_ ** ” Tears burned Ash’s eyes as the spiteful words tumbled out faster than he could comprehend what he’s saying. He opened his eyes, only to see Gou with widened eyes and inching away from him. The eerie silence is when the words really settled into his head. 

“...So that’s how you really feel, huh?” Gou said, his tone a bittersweet one. It seemed like he was crying. But Ash wouldn’t know. He was looking anywhere  _ but _ Gou. “Well, I can’t change your mind if that’s how you felt about me after all we’ve been through together.” Gou said, turning to walk away. 

“Gou- wait!” Gou stopped, but didn’t turn around. “I didn’t mean what I said, please...” Ash said in desperation. 

“I believe you’ve said enough.” There was a bite to Gou’s words, and only then did Ash realize how bad he had fucked up their relationship. Ash closed his eyes and tried to not cry. The last thing he needed was to let Gou see him cry.

“Please, let me make it up to yo-“ Ash didn’t get to finish his sentence. Because by the time his brain registered his surroundings, Gou was already gone.


End file.
